


Thunder Down Under

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Dean [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Male strippers (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel





	Thunder Down Under

****“Alright, nothing is happening tonight. I don’t want to sit around doing nothing while we’re here in Las Vegas. I scored you, me and Donna some show tickets for super cheap. Are we going or not?” Jody asked, holding out three tickets.

“What tickets did you get?” You look up from your research. It could wait. Nothing  _was_  happening.

“Hot Australian men.” Jody gives you a wink. “You two in?”

Donna smiles and nods excitedly, and you felt only a few moments of hesitation before joining in on the excitement.

“Hot Australian men are a good way to spend the night. I’m not going in this though.” You reply looking down to your sweats and a used shirt of Dean’s.

Excitement bubbles in you as you add a touch of makeup to your cheeks and eyes. You carefully slipped into your only little black number, (one meant for going undercover) and strapped in to your overly tall and obnoxiously flamingo pink heels that you had bought just earlier that day.

“Where are the boys?” You asked as you walk out, already drinking to steady your nerves.

“Whoa.” Donna grins as you approach them, and you take another swig of whiskey before placing the bottle down on the table. “You sure look hot (Y/N).”

“She does and honey. Why those shoes?” Jody looks to your five inch heels - with only on strap around your ankles and over your feet - and she shakes her head, giving you her best mom look. “You are going to break your ankle in those.”

“Hey, when in Vegas, right?” You ask shrugging your shoulders. “Where are Sam and Dean?”

“They went to their own show. The Tournament of Kings or something.”

“That’s lucky. Why don’t we just go to that?” You asked.

“Because I got us free tickets to Thunder. Come on. It’ll be fun.” Jody beckons at the door. 

* * *

“I don’t think I’m drunk enough for this.” You fidget in your seat and groaned Donna looks at you with an admonishing glare.

_Not another mom glare._

“For hot guys?” Jody asks in disbelief.

“For crowds this big.”

“She just wishes it was Dean-o up there, not some absurdly hot Aussies.” Donna replies, pulling something out from her bag. “Here, put this on. Heard they give brides free drinks.”

“It’s Vegas. Everything costs something in Vegas.” You stand looking between your friends.

“Then add the crown, then it’ll be believable and some poor sap that’s being dragged here will buy you something. Free is free, am I right?” Jody and Donna slap hands, forcing you to do the one thing you didn’t want to do.

_Cause attention._

Unceremoniously shoving the crown on your head, Jody laughs and Donna cheers as you don the sash and give them a glare   Reaching into your clutch, you pull out a small and cheap ring, one you used for hunts.

Along the way, intoxicated people started congratulating you and all you could do was smile. Hopefully any of the demons you were tracking, weren’t at a tonight’s show.

After three beers -  _they were free_ \- you walk back as quickly as your heels will allow, just in time for the MC to start riling up the crowd of mostly women.

It was even working on Donna and Jody.

“A free beer for you mean, manipulative women. I hope my embarrassment was worth that free alcohol.”

Donna gives you a sweet smile and taps the neck of her bottle with Jody’s and they both laugh.

Jody laughs at your facial expression, a glare directly meant for her. “Maybe the bride can get a lap dance, or we can. Because we’re bridesmaids. Maybe we could br-“

She was stopped short by the MC calling out for anyone celebrating tonight. As soon as he had finished, Donna starts screaming and she and Jody start pointing at you.  _All you could do was shrink in to your seat and try to disappear._

“Oh, looks like we’ve got a shy bride. We might need to bring the lass up later. Now are you ready to meet our boys?” The crowd cheered, as music reminiscent of the  _Final Countdown_ started playing, and lights and lasers went off.

* * *

After polishing off your beer, and Donna’s, you started to relax and enjoy half naked men, and half naked men that could sort of dance. That was until the MC called out the only bride in the room, sending two of the dancers to pull you up on to the stage.

“Alright, bride to be. What is your name?” Marcus the MC asked.

“Um,” you think of the alias you were using for the case. “Siobhan…”

“You didn’t sound too sure about that.” The crowd laughed, so you nodded letting them know you knew your name. “Ah another victim of the drink.” He puts a chair down, having you sit. “And when’s the big day, and is the lucky, lucky guy here with you, or is it girls only?”

“Um.” Your eyes dart to the crowd, and back to the MC. “June? And no?”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “Not one for the spotlight, eh mate? Well, these boys -  _Darren and Shane_ \- hail from the golden coast, but they’ve taken up some ranch work all the way in Kansas on their off days. Shane and Darren everyone. _”_

As the stage went pitch black, your hunter instincts kicked in and you gripped tight to the seat’s sides. And of course there was a fog machine, making you feel even more claustrophobic.

Lasers and lights started, and  _Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_ starts thumping through the speakers. In the shadows, from your peripheral vision, two bodies start to press forward, one on each side.

Both were tall and both had what you thought were eerily similar plaid shirts to the ones you were accustomed to. The taller one of the two ducked his head, tipping a black Stetson. Throwing it off, all you could see was shaggy haired Sammy Winchester, the little kid you had grown up with.

His eyes went wide and as he circled in front of you, you knew Dean wouldn’t be far behind.  
  
“ _Son of a bitch,_ ” Was all you could make from him as Dean rolled his eyes and started to unbutton his shirt to the beat of the music. Sam was doing the same, getting a rise from the crowd.

Underneath that plaid, both boys were oiled up quite nicely, it took a lot of willpower, not to touch. Mortified, you waited for one of them to give you a cue as what to do.

These men were your friends, and any awkwardness could lead to poor decisions during a hunt.

As Sam rounded towards you again, keeping good time to the next lines, he grinned apologetically and mouthed a “ _follow our lead_ ” before turning to the crowd. With impressive strength -  _even though they were tear away pants_ \- he tore at his jeans until he was left in tight, short black briefs, a blue, white and silver plaid, hanging open over his chiseled chest.

_An ensemble that left nothing to the imagination._

Searching for Dean, he had done the same, still keeping time with the music, wearing a set of matching black briefs and his own similar plaid shirt.  
  
You give Dean the meanest glare you can muster –  _or at least the one he knew meant you were angry_ – as he starts to dance in your lap.  
  
_‘I saddled up my horse and I ride in to the city. I make a lot of noise because the girls, they all so pretty. Ridin’ up and down Broadway in my old stud Leeroy.’_  
  
And with all of Sam’s –  _er Shane’s_  – charm, he pointed to the crowd and all the girls screamed a long, “and the girls say, save a horse ride a cowboy.”  
  
“You two are dead. Deader than dead.” You groan as Dean starts to hump against your lap.  
  
“It’s a part of our case. I’m undercover.” He leaned down long enough, to sit in your lap and cup your face in his hands to kiss you. The crowd whooped and hollered as he did so, so he continued to hump and kiss you.  
  
“Undercover as an Australian stripper? Dane?”  
  
“It’s Darren mate, and just enjoy, we’ll talk later.”  
  
“I’m going to kill you, Darren.” You reply with a growl as he forces your hand around him, letting it fall on his ass. You were past caring now, so you keep one hand on his backside and move to grope his front side. The girls in the room let out a scream as the final chorus finishes. “But I might as well enjoy everything first.”


End file.
